Slayer and the Wolf by Aunt Bran
by Naughty or Nice Contest
Summary: As she decorates for Christmas, Buffy Summers recalls her introduction to Quileute society and to Embry Call in particular.


**Contest entry for the Naughty or Nice Twilight Christmas Contest**

 **Title:** Slayer and the Wolf

 **Pairing:** Buffy/Embry

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 5293

 **Summary:** As she decorates for Christmas, Buffy Summers recalls her introduction to Quileute society and to Embry Call in particular.

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **Slayer and the Wolf**

Buffy Summers hugged her best friend in front of her home in Sunnydale, California as Leah Clearwater looked on. "I'll be back in a couple of weeks, Willow. I just need to get some pointers from the tribe up in Washington."

"I'll miss you. Don't forget to call when you get there. It was nice meeting you, Leah." Willow tucked a strand of mahogany hair behind her ear. Her other hand clasped Tara's. "I hope you'll come see us again."

Tara, still a bit shy around people she didn't know well, murmured "Me too. Oh, and merry Christmas."

It was a 1200 mile trip from Sunnydale, California to LaPush, Washington and the December weather would grow steadily chillier as they drove north. Leah remembered the trip down was endless, but she had a passenger to help pass the time on the return trip. They climbed into Leah's Ford Excursion, which Seth had dubbed "The Canyonero" after an episode of _The Simpsons_. It required a hop for Buffy, who was limber but several inches shorter than Leah. "You in?" Leah buckled her seatbelt and grinned at Buffy.

"I'll bet this thing doesn't pass many gas stations," Buffy observed drily. "I thought you native types were into conservation - you know, mother earth and all that." Buffy buckled up and moved her seat forward so her feet would touch the floor.

Leah cocked her head and glanced at Buffy without expression. "Native types?"

"Awww, come on, you know what I mean," Buffy complained. "And I know your skin isn't that thin." She added playfully, "or that red."

"Hmph. It's russet." Leah grinned. "Jealous much?" The two had become close during Leah's visit to Sunnydale, where she stayed at Buffy's home and they bonded over pointy sticks and evenings at The Bronze, the local hangout.

"Of your dark, exotic beauty? As if!" They shared a hatred for vampires, but in appearance they were opposites. Buffy was as blonde as Leah was dark; short and perky to Leah's tall and lanky physique.

Leah laughed. "Somebody's got a crush! Just wait till you meet the guys!"

"Well, I've met Jake. If they all look like him, tell Willow I'm staying."

"You know he's taken, right?" Leah shot her a sidelong glance.

"So you keep telling me!" Buffy laughed. "I'm happy for you, Lee. Really. But you have to admit he is a mouth-watering specimen." Leah growled in reply, and Buffy chuckled. The first time she'd heard that impulsive growl she'd actually taken a step back. That was before Buffy understood Leah's bark was worse than her bite - at least among friends.

They took turns driving, stopping only when necessary for food or potty breaks. Buffy marveled at the amount of food Leah stuffed into her lithe figure. "What's your secret?" she asked as she nibbled at a Wendy's salad. "Good genes? Amazing metabolism?"

"Wolf genes," Leah whispered.

"Oh. Right." Buffy sighed and laid down her fork. "Speaking of genes, can you imagine the beautiful babies you and Jake will make?" Her smile slipped as she noticed Leah's apparent distress. "What? I'm sorry - did I say something wrong?"

Leah shook her head tightly and answered in a whisper. "No, it's just...I'm kind of a unicorn. As far as I know I'm one of a kind, so nobody knows what to expect. The elders don't know for sure, but they don't think I'll be able to conceive."

"I really am sorry, Leah. That was amazingly thoughtless of me to bring that up."

"No, it's okay. How could you have known? Come on, I think I'm finally full!" Her smile was forced, but she tipped their tray into the trash and led the way to the truck. "Your turn to drive. That means I get to choose the music."

Buffy groaned. "More flutes?"

Leah grinned. "Haunting. Isn't that what you called it?"

"Just the first hour," Buffy grumped.

Laughing, Leah tuned in to a rock station. "I was just pulling your leg. I don't listen to that crap either."

After nineteen hours on the road, Leah was driving as they pulled into the Clearwaters' driveway. Apparently word had spread through the community that Leah was bringing home a visitor, because the porch was crowded with oversized, underdressed wolf boys. Seth, the youngest and smallest of these, was well over six feet tall and looked like a human Adonis. Buffy stared, her mouth agape, as Seth unfolded his lean body from his perch on the railing and approached the vehicle.

Leah leaned over and placed a hand under Buffy's chin, closing her mouth with a snap. "Holy shit, Leah," she said in a stage whisper that she didn't realize was audible to everyone. "Who IS that?"

Leah groaned. "It's Seth, Buffy. My _baby_ brother. You know Jake, and that's Embry and Quil." Leah swung to the ground. "Come on, guys - give us a hand with our luggage." The boys, barefoot and bare chested, swarmed over the truck as Leah looked on with amusement. She gave Jake a peck on the cheek and wrapped an arm around his waist as Embry offered a hand to Buffy. Seth and Quil grabbed the heavy bags as if they were filled with feathers.

Buffy actually blushed as Embry lifted her effortlessly to the ground. His hands were warm, in spite of the cool weather and his skimpy clothing. He was staring openly, and she ran her tongue across her teeth discreetly, wondering if something was caught between them.

"Down, boy," Leah said with a chuckle. To Buffy, she explained "I don't think Embry's ever seen a blonde up close - certainly not here on the rez, where we all went to school."

Smiling at Embry, Buffy said "You're kidding. Is that true?"

Embry grinned. "Yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to stare. That's very rude in our culture."

Laughing, Buffy nodded. "Ours too. And I'm just as guilty. I've never seen anything quite like...well, like all of you." She shook hands all around, aware that she must look like a misfit in her winter attire. The whole tribe seemed to be completely oblivious to the temperature, until Sue Clearwater appeared on the porch wrapped in a colorful shawl.

"Come inside, all of you, before our guest freezes to death! Dinner is on the table, and there's plenty for all of you. By the way, I'm Sue. Welcome to our home, Buffy."

The table groaned under the weight of dozens of platters and bowls. There was a good-sized turkey, several roasted chickens, cornbread, biscuits, gravy, and an assortment of vegetables. It looked like enough to feed a small country. "Are you expecting more people?" Buffy asked innocently.

Sue laughed. "No, this is business as usual. Leah will show you where you can wash your hands and freshen up." She scowled at the boys. "Take your time. We can wait," she added pointedly.

Buffy tried not to stare as the teenagers demolished the enormous meal. She offered to help with the cleanup, but Sue shooed her out of the kitchen. "These guys know the price of a good meal," she laughed. Sure enough, one by one the boys popped up from their seats and proceeded to scrape plates, wash pots, and load the dishwasher.

"We're going upstairs, Mom. I'll help Buffy get settled in the guest room."

"This used to be my mom's room," Leah explained, "until she moved in with Charlie Swan." The room was homey and warm, with flowered wallpaper and a lavender bedspread. Fresh, lacy white curtains fell gracefully to the polished wood floor.

"Oh, I think I met him once," Buffy said as she placed a stack of sweaters in a drawer. "He's the chief of police, isn't he?"

Leah nodded. "Mom spends most of her time at his house, but she loves to cook. The guys were thrilled to hear she'd be here today. Wait till you see dessert!"

Buffy shook her head. "I can't imagine! You know, the last two boyfriends I had were vampires so eating wasn't on the agenda."

Frowning, Leah's head snapped around. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." Buffy sighed. "I know - it does seem a bit out of character for the Slayer, but - well, it's complicated. Anyhow, I'm single now and your mom's cooking is amazing! And jeez, Leah, all those guys are gorgeous! In spite of his size, Embry seems like a big teddy bear."

Leah winced, knowing everyone downstairs could hear their conversation. "Look, if any of the boys bother you, let me know. They're just fascinated. And permanently horny." She heard a snort, most likely from her brother, and her voice dropped to a whisper. "And dating a vampire - I just can't picture it."

"Well, there are vampires...and then there are vampires. I mean, that's basically why I'm here. I don't have any experience dealing with the vamps you have around here." Her voice had lowered as well. "We've seen some of those in California, and I need to know how to deal with them. Old Pointy just doesn't do it any more."

Leah sighed. "Yeah, the Cullens would just laugh at us if we tried poking them with a stick. Not that we'd do that - I told you about the treaty we have with them. But our vamps are different somehow. You have to decapitate them and then burn them to make sure they don't regenerate."

Buffy twirled the pointed stick in her hand. "I guess it's time to retire my friend here," she said slowly as she tucked it under the stack of sweaters before an abrupt change of subject. "Are you sure it's okay that I'll be here over Christmas? I know some people have big traditions, and it's family time."

"Sure. Our big tradition is to gather as many people as we can under one roof! And you're in time to help me pick out a tree. In Washington, that means going out in the forest and finding the perfect one. You up for that?"

"You bet! I've never had a real tree before. When can we go?"

"Maybe after Jake puts you through your paces tomorrow. You ready for training? We're supposed to meet Jake and Embry at seven."

"Isn't that kind of late?" Buffy glanced at her watch.

"Seven in the morning," Leah explained, laughing. "I'll bet you didn't even know there WAS a 7 a.m."

Buffy groaned. "I haven't seen 7 a.m. since high school." She raised an eyebrow. "Training? Wait - what kind of training?"

"Come on, Buffy - pay attention! We're scheduled to train with Jake and Embry. They use some methods Jasper taught the pack…"

"Jasper?" Buffy looked thoughtful. "Another buff Quileute?"

Leah snorted. "Not exactly. He's an ally of the undead persuasion. He is good looking, I guess, if you go for that type. But he belongs to Alice."

"He's a vamp?"

Nodding, Leah said "It's a long story."

The next day dawned cold and clear, a rare sunny day in the Pacific Northwest. Jake was pacing and Embry was sprawled on a sun-warmed boulder. He sat up and patted the rock next to him, smiling at Buffy. "Takes a while for them to say hello," he muttered drily. But after a quick peck on the lips, Jake was all business.

"I know Leah told you the basics," he began. "These vamps don't die unless you burn their bodies. And staking them would just piss them off. They're fast." He prowled as he spoke, and Leah kept pace with him, watching him carefully. "And strong!" he said as he swerved into Leah's path and wrapped his huge arms around her, pinning her arms at her sides.

Leah, suddenly boneless, slipped to the ground and spun around, leaping onto his shoulders and grabbing his head with both hands. He shook her off with a grin. "Don't let them get their arms around you if you can avoid it. I've been crushed in that grip, and it's no fun. But I was lucky - the doc put me back together." He nodded at Embry.

Embry stood, and Buffy paced beside him following Leah's example, arms hanging loose and fingers flexing. When Embry made a dive in her direction, Buffy leaped gracefully onto his shoulders and from there to a tree limb. Leah and Jake laughed as Embry tried to follow her with his eyes.

"Very good," Jake admitted, "but don't count on outrunning them. They're faster than Embry. And they jump higher."

By the time they finished their training session, everyone was ready to call it a day. It was nearly dark, so they decided to have dinner and put off the tree hunt until the next day. Sue had cooked again, but she left to go back to Charlie's, taking a smaller casserole of lasagna for the two of them.

Buffy patted her stomach. "I could get used to this," she smiled. "Your mom is amazing! But my waistline can't take too much more."

"Don't worry," Embry said as he reached for more garlic bread. "Sue said we're on our own for a few days. Charlie must be getting lonely." He smirked, and Leah punched him in the shoulder.

When the lasagna was just a lovely memory and the kitchen had been put to rights, Seth excused himself to go up to his room and work on a Science project. Quil headed home, and Embry looked at Buffy. "Feel like taking a walk? It's a nice night, and I can show you around our little reservation. If you want," he added hastily.

"Sure. Sounds good. Let me get my coat." Unlike the pack members, Buffy couldn't read their minds - but she figured Jake and Leah would enjoy some private time together, though they were too polite to suggest it. She had noticed tender touches and furtive glances between the two all day.

The roads were in poor repair, and Embry grabbed Buffy's hand the first time she tripped. She smiled up at him. "I'm not usually clumsy, but I'm guessing my eyesight isn't as sharp as yours."

He chuckled softly. "All our senses are enhanced," he explained. "We take it for granted by now. But we're not as graceful as you are. And you seem to be very strong for a human."

"Hmmm...human. I guess I am that. You seem very human too. Hey - do you think I could see your other form? It's a lot to take on faith." She laughed. "Unless it breaks some kind of rule…"

Embry shook his head. "We've already broken a big one, telling you that we exist. But that was Jake's call way back when you two first met. His dad was not too happy at the time. So why not? You sure about this?"

"Embry, I kill vampires. All the time. I think I can handle it."

Leading Buffy by the hand, Embry turned toward the dark forest. When Buffy hesitated, he whispered, "Don't worry. There's nothing in the forest that's not afraid of me." Sure enough, creatures large and small seemed to scatter from his path and they scampered, stomped, or slid away at his approach. After a twenty minute hike, he stopped. "I have to strip so I don't wreck my clothes." He made a circular motion with his hand, indicating that she should turn around.

Buffy hoped Embry couldn't hear her heart hammering as she imagined that magnificent, bronzed body naked in the moonlight. He stepped away several feet and she felt, rather than heard, a rift in the fabric of the night. There was a soft stirring in the pine litter and a sort of shimmer in the air. She turned and her breath caught in her throat. She had pictured a normal sized wolf, dog-like and tame.

The creature that gazed at her was enormous, a silvery grey animal roughly the size of a pony - and ferocious looking. Dripping canines shone in the moonlight and his eyes glittered bronze. He dropped into a crouch, settling his chin on gigantic paws in a vain attempt to look friendly.

She froze in place. "Embry?" He nodded and whined softly, and she took a tentative step in his direction. The large tail twitched, but nothing else moved. She froze when, unexpectedly, the beast closed his eyes and his ears twitched as he continued to whine. The whine deepened and turned into a growl, and Buffy retreated a few steps. "Embry? Is something wrong?"

Staring wide-eyed, Buffy actually watched the animal phase back to Embry's human form. Without a sound, the wolf faded from view. In its place stood a tall, naked Native, blinking as if he were as surprised as she was. She knew she should avert her eyes, but she was mesmerized by the beauty of his magnificent body.

Embry turned his back, quickly pulling on his cutoffs. "I'm sorry, Buffy. It's not possible for me to disobey an Alpha order."

Buffy frowned. "But why? Why would Jake…"

Embry shook his head. "Not Jake, Sam. I'm in Sam's pack and he's not happy with me. It's not your fault. He doesn't know the whole story - all he knows is that I was showing myself in wolf form to an 'outsider.' He didn't give me a chance to explain. Don't worry - I'll straighten it out."

Handing him his T-shirt, Buffy murmured, "I shouldn't have insisted. I didn't think...I'm really sorry."

"It will be okay, really. But I'd better get you back to Leah's. I need to go talk to Sam."

Leah and Jake were lounging on the couch watching TV when Buffy tapped on the door and then walked in. "Where's Embry?" Leah sat up as Buffy closed the door behind her.

"He had to go see Sam. My fault." When she saw Jake's frown, she explained. "I shouldn't have asked to see the wolf, but I was curious. I hope I didn't cause Embry too much trouble."

Jake shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Sam jumps up and down first, then looks for answers. He'll get over it."

Buffy colored slightly as she told them, "Sam apparently ordered him to shift back, and there was no way for him to warn me."

Laughing, Leah nodded. "Yeah, nudity is a fact of life around here - though they try to be tactful with the only wolf girl. That's probably so they don't have to deal with Jake."

Jake grinned. "Who, me? Don't be telling tales, Lee." He slipped an arm around Leah and squeezed gently.

"Well, guys - it's been a busy day. I think I'm going to turn in." Buffy headed for the stairs. "Tree day tomorrow, right?"

Leah nodded. "You bet. Sleep well, Buffy."

They drove to the edge of a thick pine forest, then hiked from there. It took a while, but they found a perfect tree. "You sure it's not too big?" Buffy asked, walking around the Douglas fir to make sure it was perfect from all sides.

"We'll have to trim some off the bottom, but yeah - it'll fit. I've been doing this for a long time." Leah grinned and hefted a small saw. "Mom will come over and help with the decorating."

"It smells heavenly," Buffy noted as the saw bit into the trunk. The tree had a fragrant, citrusy scent.

"This was always my dad's favorite kind," Leah said as the tree fell gently onto the forest floor. "You wanna take the pointy end?" They carried the tree to Leah's car and tied it to the roof with bungee cords she had in the trunk. Buffy sniffed her wool gloves.

"Mmmm. Smells like Christmas. Do you have any last minute shopping to do, Leah?"

Tossing her work gloves into the trunk and slamming the lid, Leah grinned. "That's the only kind I do! How about a quick trip to the mall in Port Angeles this afternoon - we can have lunch and do some shopping."

"Sounds good," Buffy agreed. "I'd like to get something for your mom. To thank her for her hospitality. Any ideas?"

Leah shrugged. "Well, she does collect African violets. She keeps those things blooming all year."

"Thanks. I noticed them in the dining room, and I was impressed - mainly because I can't grow anything."

Laughing, Leah buckled her seatbelt. "I'll be you five bucks my mom could put your Mr. Pointy in a pot and he'd have roots in a week!"

The girls got the tree in the stand and helped Sue with the lights, then she shooed them away. She liked to put the ornaments on herself. Some were older than Sue herself, and many had been hand carved by Billy Black. His black bears and grey wolves were always in great demand at the trading post on the rez.

"We're going shopping, Mom. Anything you need?"

"Oh, yes - thanks! I had something engraved for Charlie; it just needs to be picked up. The ticket is next to the phone."

"Got it. See ya."

Buffy was enjoying her first cold weather Christmas, hoping for fresh snow sometime this week since Christmas was only four days away. The mall was mobbed, and they were lucky to find a parking space near the entrance. She was grateful for the gloves Leah had loaned her. They found a ceramic African Violet planter for Sue, and Buffy had it gift wrapped.

"Leah?" Buffy hissed, placing a gloved hand on Leah's arm.

"Hmmm? What? Oh…" Leah recognized the scent and looked around. "Oh, he's okay," she whispered back and walked right up to the vampire Buffy had spotted.

"Hi, Dr. Cullen. Doing some last minute shopping?"

Buffy had to admit the man was drop-dead gorgeous, pun intended. He smiled at the girls. "Yes, I am, Leah. I ordered something special for Esme and I'm here to pick it up." He looked pointedly at Buffy, his smile warm and friendly.

"This is my friend Buffy, from California." Buffy managed a weak smile and a nod, thankful that the good-looking ghoul didn't offer his hand. "She's staying with us for the holidays."

"Nice to meet you, Buffy. I'm sure you know by now that Leah's mother is the best cook on the reservation. Her Christmas cookies are the stuff of legends."

"Well, we won't keep you, Dr. Cullen. Merry Christmas to you and your family." Leah linked her arm with Buffy's and dragged her into the nearest store, a leather goods shop.

Buffy blinked and stared at Leah. "What was that about? He's a DOCTOR? Like...a medical doctor? How is that even possible?" Her voice was a hoarse whisper, but Leah knew the vampire's hearing was even more acute than her own. She shook her head and watched until Carlisle disappeared into a jewelry store.

"I told you about the Cullens," she said in a soft whisper. "And yes, he's a medical doctor - and well respected in Forks. He's a pretty amazing guy, and the pack owes him big time. For obvious reasons we can't go to regular doctors. We don't get sick, but we do get injured - and he's always there for us. Remember when Jake mentioned being crushed? Carlisle saved his life."

Buffy shook her head. "Having a polite conversation with…" she hesitated. "With one of them, it just takes some getting used to." She shuddered.

When they got back to the house, Jake and Embry were sitting on the porch. Buffy realized, to her surprise, the warm feeling that suffused her had nothing to do with body temperatures. They could see the soft lights of the Christmas tree through the window. "It's all done," Embry grinned. "Come and see."

The tree was breathtaking in its simplicity. It smelled heavenly, and there must have been a thousand tiny white lights. All the ornaments appeared to be handmade - Billy's carved animals, tiny dream catchers, pine cones, as well as silver and turquoise baubles. Buffy stared at the tree in awe, and Embry clasped her hand in his.

"Sue's tree is always special," he said. "This one's a beauty."

"Mom's coming over tomorrow to help us make cookies," Leah said. "I assume you guys will be here as taste testers?"

Jake grinned. "You bet. It's actually the most important job, you know."

Embry snickered. "Might as well schedule a joint pack meeting. They'll all be here."

"Somehow, I don't see Sam stopping in for samples," Jake said solemnly.

Leah nodded and smiled, gripping Jake's hand. "You wanna come upstairs? You know, that thing…" He followed her without a word, leaving Embry and Buffy standing by the tree.

"Subtle," he breathed with a smile. "Let's sit and enjoy the tree. Unless you have something…?"

"No, that sounds nice." They sat in companionable silence on the leather couch, shoulders touching, drinking in the peace and tranquility of the soft lights and a crackling fire in the stone fireplace.

"Do you miss California, Buffy?" His voice was a soft caress.

"To be honest, I thought I would. But I feel like I landed on a completely different planet. I love it here. Now if only it would snow!"

"I'll see if I can conjure some up for you. We often have a white Christmas here." As he spoke, he twined their fingers together. It felt completely natural to do so, and Buffy squeezed his hand in agreement.

On Christmas Eve, Leah mentioned that she and Jake would be going to church at 11 p.m. if she wanted to join them. "Oh," Buffy said. "I wasn't sure if you were Christian, even with the tree and all."

"Our religion is kind of a hybrid," Leah explained. "We worship the earth, the elements. But on Christmas Eve we recognize a common God with the Christians, and we pay tribute to Him. It's complicated - or maybe very simple." She shrugged.

The small church was filling quickly. Pack members were easy to identify because of their size, and there were several near the back. Seth turned and made eye contact, moving over and patting the seat between him and Embry. Leah smiled and nodded, and Buffy slipped into the row with the boys. She had never felt so tiny.

Embry smiled down at her and reached for her hand. Her small hand was lost in his, but his grip was warm - and somehow right. At the end of the service, when the electric lights were extinguished and the space was lit only by the candles everyone held, Buffy felt a peace she had never experienced before.

Walking outside into the clean crisp air, Embry smiled widely. "See? I told you I have connections." Laughing and whirling in a circle, Buffy tasted the fat snowflakes on her tongue. Embry caught her by the waist and kissed her gently, and the earth stood still. Standing in the Methodist church parking lot, cradled in Embry's warm embrace, Buffy knew this was shaping up to be the best Christmas she had ever experienced.

The spell was broken by Leah. "Come on, Buffy, let's get home. We have a big day tomorrow...or I guess I mean today!"

Embry smiled down at her. "Merry Christmas, Buffy. I'll see you in the morning."

Christmas morning dawned cold and overcast. Heavy grey clouds crowded the sky above the tallest trees. Buffy heard soft laughter coming from the kitchen as she belted her flannel robe and padded down the stairs. Leah and Seth were drinking coffee in the warm, cozy kitchen. She poured herself a cup and joined them at the pine table. They all exchanged a "Merry Christmas" and Seth rinsed his cup and excused himself to go light a fire in the living room.

There were several gaily wrapped packages under the tree when Leah and Buffy joined him a few minutes later, nothing like the mountain of gifts Buffy was used to every year in Phoenix. Somehow it was more solemn, more meaningful this way. Leah handed Buffy a small box and she and Seth watched her open it. Inside was a beautifully hand carved wolf, silver grey like Leah's wolf.

"She's gorgeous," Buffy breathed. "Just perfect." She hugged her friend. "Thank you, Leah. I love her." She reached into the pocket of her robe and withdrew a small gift-wrapped package.

"I wanted to leave you with some of our California sunshine." Leah opened the box, carefully unwrapping the tissue paper to reveal a golden stained glass sun. It caught the light from the fire and the tree, flashing amber in the glow.

"Thank you," Leah whispered. "Some days I can use a little sunshine." She seemed to hear something inaudible to Buffy and inclined her ear to the door. "Speaking of which…"

The front door opened, admitting a blast of frigid air and two handsome Natives. Jake stomped on the rug and Embry flashed a smile at Buffy, shedding his lightweight coat and hanging it on a hook near the door. "Did someone here wish for a white Christmas?"

With an uncharacteristic squeal, Buffy drew back the curtains and gasped. "Oh my god! It's beautiful!" Embry stood behind her and clasped his hands around her waist, easily looking over the top of her head.

"It is pretty. We'll wait a bit before we shovel out the driveway. What time are Mom and Charlie coming over?"

"I think around noon. I'll put on another pot of coffee," Leah said with a smile. Jake followed her into the kitchen.

"I'm gonna hop in the shower," Seth said over his shoulder as he mounted the stairs two at a time.

"And I think I'll just sit and admire the view," Embry said with a low chuckle. He was not looking out the window, but gazing at Buffy. "I have a little something for you."

Her smile sagged a bit. "Oh, Embry, you shouldn't have. I mean...I didn't…"

Laughing, he put a finger to her lips. "It's not a big deal," he said. "Just a little something to remind you of your first white Christmas."

The package was a bit bigger than a coffee mug, wrapped in silver with a blue bow. She opened it carefully, peeling back the tissue paper. It was a snow globe, containing a forest scene with a wolf that resembled Embry's. She shook it and watched the "snow" fall gently on the creature. "Oh, Embry. I love it." She hugged it to her chest.

"I'm glad," he said softly as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. She felt her body relax into his embrace.

"Best Christmas ever," she breathed.

"Mine too," he said, holding her close.

"A penny for your thoughts, Mom." Ten-year-old Carrie Call glanced at the snow globe in her mother's hands. Buffy placed it lovingly on the mantle among the fresh greenery.

Buffy turned and smiled at her daughter. "Oh, they're worth a lot more than that. I was just thinking about the Christmas your dad gave me this snow globe. You know, after all these years I can remember every thought, every sensation. It was a wonderful Christmas."

Carrie sighed. "You're not the only one. I asked Daddy if he'd tell us the story again tonight. I never get tired of hearing it."

Slipping an arm around the girl's slim shoulders, Buffy smiled. "I never get tired of it either. But right now we have to haul the decorations down from the attic. Aunt Leah and her family will be here soon to help decorate the tree. Make sure your brother is up and dressed."

"Okay, Mom." Carrie skipped away, her raven braids bobbing as she mounted the stairs. "JESSEEEE!" she called.

Buffy shook her head. "I could have done that," she muttered for the hundredth time, but she was smiling, warm and secure in the peace and goodwill of her favorite season.

* * *

 **Hosts' note: Please leave the author some love. Reviews are encouragement. In case you have an idea of the author's identity, please do not disclose it in the reviews or anywhere else.**

 **Season's greetings**


End file.
